Collide
by xbRiDgEtx319x
Summary: Scorpius and Rose have been friends forever, but will one summer and one drunken "mistake" change that?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! It's finished, so if I get around to posting it, this should go relatively quickly. My goal is 3 chapters a week, but if I don't get enough reviews, I'm probably not going to get around to it, so if you like it, REVIEWWW!**

Rose woke up with a feeling of immense happiness. Although the summer was almost over and soon she would be back at school, she was not exactly dreading the start of another school year at Hogwarts. No, precisely the opposite. She was looking forward to it. But she was especially excited for today because her very best friend in the entire world had just responded to her many letters two days before. He'd said that his parents (or more likely, Father) had agreed to let him stay with her for the last week of the summer holidays.

She smiled at his one letter that was hanging above her bed. She was a bit annoyed that he'd written her only one letter, and it wasn't even a particularly long one, and yet she'd written him 8 ½ (Al and her had both written one together.)

_Rosie,_

_Hey Baby. Sorry I haven't written, my Dad's been watching me like a hawk! But I got you letters, Nippy was smart enough to deliver them in the middle of the night (you know that time long after our parents are asleep but none of us teenagers are tired enough to sleep yet because we're sleeping until 3 in the afternoon?) yeah, she delivered them then. _(Rose had laughed at this comment and then given her owl, Nippy, a treat.

_So yeah anyway, you sounded really lonely in those things. And fuck Rose, why the hell do you sound so lonely, you've got your whole family there keeping you company, I'm the one locked up alone in a Manor with my old-fashioned pureblood parents! Really, the only times that you're this lonely is when we're on holiday from Hogwarts, and Merlin Rosie, it gets annoying. _

_I talked to my parents about what you suggested about staying with you at the end of the summer. Or more, I presented the idea to my Mum and asked her to gently break it to Father. She did and it worked, because they said I can go! I'll be coming on Sunday at 2, just like you asked! Shit, I can't wait to get out of this place. _

_Nothing else has really been going on. I miss you like hell and can't wait until Sunday. _(Albus had been over yesterday and when he read the letter, he laughed at that last line. "Damn Rosie. I didn't get a single letter from the git, and I certainly didn't get a 'miss you like hell.' He didn't even mention me!" Her favorite cousin had teased her.)

_ Love,_

_Scorp_

Albus had also made fun of her when he read that Scorpius had said 'love.' He knew they used the term loosely all the time, but he would still never shut up about how cute of a couple they looked like. Except for the fact that if they ever did start dating, Rose knew that Albus would have a fit.

Rose finally shoved away the thoughts of Albus and Scorpius and pinned Scorp's letter back in its place above her bed. It was surrounded with pictures of the two of them goofing around, some even of them with Albus. But her favorite was one that she hadn't known was being taken. Al had snaked his mother's camera from his attic and snapped millions of pictures of Scorpius and Rose that holiday (the summer before Fourth Year) most of those pictures unbeknownst to Scorpius and Rose. But the picture that she had hanging on her wall was of when he had first arrived that summer. He was standing in the dirt driveway of the Burrow, the taxi that his parents had rented for him driving away, his bags on the ground and Rose running full speed towards him. When they reached each other he pulled her into a huge embrace and picked her up before swinging her around in a circle. As that moment played over and over again on her wall, she could almost hear him scream "Rosie!"

Rose sauntered down to the kitchen where her Mum was cooking a delightful meal and Hugo was already tearing through his breakfast like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"Albus is going to be here at eleven," Hermione informed Rose. "He's going to help you clean and get ready for when Scorpius arrives."

"Dammit. That snake's coming today?" Ron muttered as he entered the kitchen. He had a particularly nasty gash across his left cheek, with dried blood running down his face.

"Oh dear," Hermione said, quickly wetting a rag with warm water to clean his face.

"How late did you get in last night Dad?" Hugo piped up, finally pausing the inhalation of his food to ask Dad about his job as an Auror. Hugo thought it was the coolest thing in the world.

"Judging by the bags under his eyes, pretty fucking late," Rose commented.

"Language Rosie!" He scolded his daughter, but still kissed her on the top of the head before sitting down to read his Daily Prophet. Hermione dabbed the rag at his cheek but he kept jerking his head away.

"Keep still, Ronald!" She scolded.

"It's not big deal, 'Mione. Just a scratch. You should see what happened to Harry!"

"Oh dear. Ginny must be-"

"We're both _fine_ dear, it's all just part of the job," Ron assured her for what felt like the billionth time. Even though Rose was at school most of the year, she hated when her Dad would come home with some injury and her Mum would baby him.

Ron tried to rub his back inconspicuously, but all of them noticed. "Did you sleep on the couch again, Dad?" Hugo asked. Ron nodded and Hermione shook her head and clucked her tounge at him again.

"Honestly Ronald, you-"

"Save it, dear. I didn't want to wake you. It's not a problem."

"Are we going to the Burrow for dinner tonight?" Hugo asked, trying to change the subject. He was excited because Teddy had just returned from a summer in Romania with Uncle Charlie.

"No Hugo, dear. I'm making something special because Scorpius is coming today." Both Hugo and Ron groaned, but for different reasons. "And Ron, you'll be respectful and welcoming to our house guest."

"But Hermione, he's a damn snake and-"

"Ron," she warned, giving him a look. "He is Rose's _best friend_. And need I remind you that your very best friend's son, your _nephew_ is in Slytherin?" Ron rolled his eyes and continued scanning the Daily Prophet.

"Luna's in the paper!" He exclaimed. "She's found a new herb or something," Ron suddenly announced.

"Well I certainly hope that it exists," Mum muttered as she placed Rose's breakfast in front of her.

"Wow, the twins have really grown! I don't think we've seen them since they were twelve!" Ron exclaimed, motioning to the picture of Lorcan, Lysander, and their parents.

"Yeah, they're a year older than me. Merlin, they can be irritating. They think that they're so cool." Rose complained.

"They're in Gryffindor, right?" Ron asked.

"Lysander is. Lorcan's in Ravenclaw with me. He's always boasting about having his Mother's brains."

"HA! Well it's not like she had any. It's a wonder she was even in Ravenclaw."

"Stop being so rude, Hermione" Ron said. Rose finished her plate and put it into the sink.

"Thanks Mum," she said, then disappeared into her room to clean up a bit before Scorp arrived, not that it really mattered, she just knew she'd get a scolding no matter how neat she attempted to make it.

**I hope you liked it! And remember, REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I was really surprised and delighted at how many reviews that last chapter got in less than a day! Keep reviewing please? :) **

Albus arrived an hour or two later by the Floo Network. "Hey Rosie," he greeted with a perfect landing into the living room fireplace. "Get anymore love letters from Scorp?"

"Shut up asshole," she said and smacked him in the shoulder. "Grab a broom."

But before either could move, Lily was sliding into the living room, ash flying all over the place. She coughed and stood up. "Albus! You said you'd wait for me!" She cried and smacked him on the same arm Rose just had. He rubbed it in pain, because Lily was one tough little bitch. But not as tough as Rose, defiantly not as tough as Rose. "Anyway, I need to borrow a dress Rosie. The Finnegan's are coming over tonight to play Quidditch and have dinner with James, and that means that Patrick's going to be there!" James was dating Pavarti Finnegan (named after her Mother's best friend, Pavarti Patil) and that meant that her younger brother, Patrick would be there too, he was in his fifth year and Lily was known for having a huge crush on him.

"I can't help you right now, Lily, I have to clean. Can you come back later?" Rose asked.

"Ugh!" Lily complained before climbing back into the fireplace.

"Sorry!" Rose called.

"Fuck, now we have to clean this mess up," Al complained.

Rose was exausted by the time that they were done cleaning the house. It had taken two and a half hours! She thought about sleeping for a while, but knew that she had to get ready and she had absolutely nothing to wear. It's not that she really wanted to impress him, it's just, she hadn't seen him in two months! And she really missed him. After applying a small amount of make-up and bewitching her hair to get rid of the uncontrollably frizz, she practically threw shirts all over the place. There she was, sitting on her floor in her favorite pair of jeans, and her favorite pink bra, with clothes scattered all over the place, but nothing that she thought was actually appropriate for this situation.

Meanwhile downstairs, Scorpius had just arrived through the fireplace. He immediately saw Albus lounging on the couch, playing a game of Exploding Snap with Hugo. "Scorp!" He exclaimed, and stood up to hug his best friend. "Fuck am I glad you're here. Rose has been bitching all summer about how much she misses you. It makes me sick." Scorp just chuckled and smiled down at Hugo.

"Hey man," he greeted. Hugo only grunted.

"He's upset that he's not going to see Teddy tonight, he was away in Romania you know," Albus explained.

"Yeah, Rose told me in one of her letters."

"Yeah mate, about that. _One fucking letter?_ You practically drove her _insane_. I think she almost cried once."

"No way, Rose never cries. You're lying."

"Okay, so I'm lying about that, but she was pretty miserable."

Just then, Hermione entered the living room and gave Scorpius a hug. "You're here!" She exclaimed. "I haven't seen you in a year! You've grown!" She exclaimed.

"Not really Mrs. Weasley," Scorpius said, modestly. He hadn't exactly grown, he'd always been really tall, but Quidditch had made his muscles unbelievable large, and that just made him look all the larger.

"Rose!" She called upstairs.

"UGH! I'll be down soon!" Rose screamed back, sounding very irritated.

"For heaven's sake," Hermione muttered. "She's lucky enough to have her best friend visit and she's in a bad mood? Scorpius, why don't you go say hello?"

Scorpius walked up the stairs to Rose's bedroom, the path he knew oh so well because he'd spent countless vacations here in this house with her.

"Hey Rosie?" He said, opening her door and stepping inside. Scorpius found her standing in the corner in a bra, her floor covered by her clothes. Her figure was a perfect as ever, and her soft curls seemed to stop just at her chest. She was as beautiful (and sexy) as Scorpius remembered.

"Malfoy!" She exclaimed, running fowards and embracing him in a hug. The third one he'd gotten all day, this was getting annoying. Except this was the first hug he actually enjoyed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer with unbelievable force.

His mind was still set on the moment he walked in.

The fact that she was still shirtless was completely wiped from her mind. Rose was just happy to see him. "I missed you, babe," he told her as he finally pulled away. "But now," he held her shoulders lightly and friendly. "You need something."

"What?" She asked, completely oblivious.

"A shirt, dumbass," he said, rolling his eyes. "How about this?" He picked up a black t-shirt with a low cut that tightly hugged her form, a Christmas gift from Lily Potter. "I always liked this one."

"You only like it because it shows off my boobs," she replied holding it up for an inspection.

"Guilty. But hey, I'm a teenage guy."

"Rose-" Al had walked in and seen what was happening. "Really? Is this going to happen again this year?" he complained.

"What's wrong, mate?"

"I swear. Since third year, you two haven't gone a day without flashing each other."

"Well fuck, Al. We'll do what we want," Scorp replied as Rose finally pulled her shirt over her head. It fit perfectly, just as Scorp remembered.

Scorpius helped her put away her clothes as Al sat on her bed, eating Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Bean's and chatting with them about what they'd been doing over the summer, or mostly, what Scorp had been doing. Eventually her room was clean again, but soon after that, Albus had to leave to get ready to have dinner with the Finnegan's. He left Scorpius and Rose talking on her bed.

"And you haven't even heard the best news!" Rose gushed. "You know how his birthday is in two days?" She asked, talking about Albus.

"Oh, so that's why he was acting so happy, Merlin, I thought it was because I was here," Scorpius teased. Rose smiled and gave him a look telling him that she missed him.

"Yeah, so anyway. His parents, they're going into London to stay with Neville and Hannah Longbottom for a few nights, the day after of course."

"Come on, out with it, Rose," Scorpius encouraged.

"Al and I are throwing a party!" She exclaimed.

"That's awesome!"

"I know right! I'm so excited!" Rose agreed. "My parents are going to the Leaky Cauldron too so it's absolutely perfect! Just us teenagers!"

"Great!"

"Kids! Dinner!" Hermione called from the bottom of the stairs. Rose and Scorpius rushed downstairs, with Hugo on their tail, coming from his own room.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Review please! It makes me so happy! (and encourages me to post new chapters rather than studying for my scary French Test) **


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter! Yay! I'm really happy about all the reviews that this is getting! There's more and more each chapter! If you keep reviewing, I'll keep updating! :D**

Dinner was slow and awkward, with Ron shooting Scorpius awful glances every few minutes, but finally, _finally_ it was over and Rose and Scorpius were upstairs talking in her room again.

They could talk for days. And about anything. Nothing was awkward between them, they were just that close. A hell of a lot closer than either of them were with Albus, and that was saying something, because they were the new trio of Hogwarts. The three of them were famous at school.

Rose was sitting back against her pillows, which were propped up under her window. Scorpius was opposite her on the edge of the bed, crosslegged and sucking on a muggle candy called a lollipop. Rose had given it to him, her Granddad Weasley gave her muggle candy almost every time she visited him.

"So who's coming to your party?" Scorpius asked. He was dying to know, but didn't dare say anything at dinner because of her parents.

"Not _too_ many people, but quite a few. A bunch of people from Slytherin and Gryffindor, and a few of my friends in Ravenclaw…" I said. "James and Lily are going to be there obviously, 'cause you know, it's there house, but both of them didn't care as long as we invited the Finnegan siblings." He played with the bottom of his white t-shirt as she said this. Both of them were in their PJ's by now, Scorpius had on gray sweats with, obviously a white tee and Rose was wearing a pair of his boxer shorts (white with pink hearts) that he'd given her back in third year, and a pink tank top (the fashion of these was just like wearing a pair of shorts, nothing even remotely close to using them as undergarments). She wore this to bed an awful lot, especially when she was home, because at school she was often questioned about why she was wearing male underwear as shorts, especially by the incredibly annoying Anne Davies.

"Hey Scorp?" She asked, quietly, and he knew that she was intending to start a conversation about something real, rather than just nonsense.

"Yeah?"

"Does it bother you that you're a virgin?" She asked, staring intently at her orange poster of the Chudley Cannons. To Rose, it was suddenly the most interesting thing in the world.

"Where's this coming from, Rose?" He responded. He did not even try to hide the fact that what she had said was true. Even though he was no doubt the most attractive boy in their year, and was always snogging girls he barely knew, he had never actually had sex.

"It's just, well, because Al was telling me about how he and-"

"Rose, I know. He sent me a very detailed letter about it."

"Yeah, well, it's just, I don't know. I've been wondering about it since. I mean, I've only just turned sixteen, but it's still like, I should have done it by now, you know?"

"Well I'm sure your Dad feels the complete opposite."

"Don't you even dare bring my Dad into this!" She said, furiously.

"Okay, I'm sorry, Rose."

"It's fine," she immediately said, her anger dissolving. She didn't find anything wrong with this conversation. She was often talking to Scorpius about things like this, they were just that close. "And I mean, I do find Howie Daie **(A/N I don't know if anyone picked up on this, but I meant it kind of as Howie Day who sings the song 'Collide' as to which the story was named, just saying)** quite attractive…"

"The Hufflepuff mudblood? _Please _Rose,you could do a million times better than that! There are loads of boys that like you, they're just too intimidated by _me_!"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but Howie is just so sweet and adorable and-"

"Who's owl is that?" Scorpius said, pointing at the window behind Rose and even though he was trying to avoid the rest of this conversation, he was in fact curious. She whipped around and stared, curiosly at the barn owl that was indeed tapping on her window. She pulled it open and snatched the letter. Rose desperately ripped the envelope to shreds to get to the letter while Scorpius fed the owl a bit of Nippy's treats.

"It's from Hagrid!" Rose exclaimed. Scorpius abandoned the bird and sat as close to her as he could get, trying to look at the letter.

"What'd he say?"

"He thanked me for the multiple letters (again, you know, he's actually got the common curtosy to respond,)" Rose scolded, and to this, Scorpius shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway, he said he wants us to have tea with him the first Saturday of term!"

"Great!"

"And he says hi to you, I told him you were invited to come."

Scorp smiled at this fact. Hagrid had always been cool with him. Hagrid was pretty much cool with anything that the trio did, because he absolutely _adored_ Rose. Most people did though. She thought back to first year when Scorpius first met Hagrid…

_**Dear Mum and Daddy,**_

_**I miss you so much already! The first few days here at Hogwarts have been super exciting though. Sorry I haven't written yet, I've been really busy. But I want to tell you all about it. **_

_**I was sorted into Ravenclaw. The girls in my dormitory seem nice, especially Anne Davies. But you won't believe it, Al was sorted into SLYTHERIN! Please don't disinherit him Daddy, or at least, tell Uncle Harry not to. At first he was really upset, but you know that boy Scorpius that you told me about on the platform? Well, he's kind of really nice to Al, he really helped him fit in. See, Al's roommates were bullying him on the first two nights, but finally Scorpius told them to 'suck it' and leave Al alone. The next night I was going to study with Al and he brought along Scorpius, and he's a really nice boy, and smart too! So that was earlier tonight, and we've already become friends. But don't worry Daddy, I'm still not going to marry him or anything, he's kind of arrogant. **_

_**In other news, Al invited Scorpius and I along to have tea with Hagrid and him. That should be fun. And my favorite subject is Potions. It's with the Slytherins, so I get to help Al, even though our professor said that in a week or two he'll give us partners assigned on skill level. I'm hoping it's Al, even if he's as dimwitted as a Hippogriff. And I don't mean that offensively to him, he just, is kind of stupid. Still, it'd be nice to have a familiar face. **_

_**Merlin it's late! There's no one in first, second, or third year left in the common room apart from me! Write me back soon! **_

_** Love,**_

_** Rosie**_

_Rose had sent this letter on Wednesday night in high hopes that the response would be nothing but happy. That didn't happen though, she instead received an angry letter from her Father about befriending a Malfoy. Hermione sent a separate letter saying that Rose had lucked out and Ron had almost sent a Howler until she convinced him not to and that that was just cruel. _

_ This happened at breakfast Friday morning, the day that they would be meeting Hagrid for tea. Rose ran straight out of the dining hall with tears in her eyes, and bumped into Scorpius, who was just entering with Al at his side. "Whoa, watch it there Weasley," he joked. "Wait? Rose, you been crying?" _

_ "Please move out of the way, Scorpius," she said. _

_ "What happened?" _

_ "Nothing. Nothing at all." _

_ "Ohh, Rosie…" Al muttered in a sympathetic tone, skimming the letter from her Father. Rose had been so busy looking up at Malfoy with her big, brown eyes that she hadn't realized he'd slipped it out of her hand. _

_ "What? What's it say?" Scorpius demanded. _

_ "What exactly did you say to them?" Al asked, skeptically. _

_ "Nothing, _bad,_" she held out the word to explain the situation. "Just, that, you know, Scorpius was nice and stuff." _

_ "And this is how Uncle Ron reacted? Are you sure you weren't like professing your love for him?" Scorpius had grabbed the letter from Al by now and was reading through it quickly. _

_ "Wow…" he whispered to himself. _

_ "I guess I'm just going to go get ready for class then…" Rose said, sighing. _

_ "I'll come find you during a break!" Al promised. "I'll even wait for you outside Charms." _

_ "Thanks," she said and started off out of the dining hall. _

_ "Hey Rose, wait," Scorpius said, grabbing her wrist. _

_ "Yeah?" She still had silent tears running down her cheeks. She didn't know why her Dad didn't understand. _

_ "Umm…I just wanted you to know that, well, I hope this doesn't affect our friendship, or at least, the friendship we had yesterday. You're a really nice girl." _

_ "It won't Scorpius. I promise." And with that they went their separate ways, him to breakfast, and her to gather her books before classes. _

_ Later that afternoon the three of them (Rose, Scorpius, and Albus) made the journey across the lawn to Hagrid's house, an hour after classes ended. _

_ "Hey there Al! Rosie!" Hagrid greeted as he answered the door to their knock, beaming wildly. He pulled them up into a bone-crushing hug, and for a second Rose thought she had the wind knocked out of her. They had seen him at plenty of family dinners, but were still not used to his hugs. "An' I suppose this is little Scorpius?" _

_ "Yeah," Al said. _

_ "Well come in, come in!" Hagrid said to the three of them. Rose and Scorpius sat in an armchair, where they both fit perfectly, it was as if it were made for two people, and Al in a chair by the firplace._

_ "Hello Mr. Hagrid," Scorpius said. _

_ "No Mr., that's just strange. I can already tell you're a hell of a lot better than your Father, what a pain in the arse he was…" _

_ "So is my Dad." _

_ "What are you talking about, Rosie?" He turned on her with a shocked expression on his face. He was so shocked he dropped the mug that he'd previously been filling with tea for them. Rose and Scorpius quickly started to clean it up, while he still looked at her with a surprised expression. _

_ "Well see," she started. "He sort of sent me this letter today," Rose paused to hand him bits of broken china that she'd picked up in a rag and he threw it all in the bin. "And well, he's not exactly the happiest person ever to hear that I'm friends with Scorpius." _

_ "Well I don't see why he would be. Your parents hated him back when they went to school here, hell, I hated him, I just couldn't really say so on account of he was my student. But you Rosie, you've got your Mother's open mind." _

_ "What are you talking about?" She asked, curiosly. She'd always been told that she'd been given her Mother's brains, but this was a whole new way of explaining it. _

_ "Well she, she saw a lot of good in people. Innocence, you know? She was a few years older than you when she started campaigning for all these house elves rights, you know, the ones that work in the kitchens?" _

_ "What are you talking about?" _

_ "You know, you tickle the pear in the painting-" Hagrid stopped short, realizing that he'd given away the location of the kitchens to a couple of first years. "Nevermind that, anyway, the problem was, they didn't want to be freed." He went on to continue a story of what he said was called 'S.P.E.W.' and when Rose left she felt considerably better knowing that at least one adult didn't mind that she and Scorpius were friends. She even joked around with her two snake friends until it was time for her to go to the towers, and them the dungeons._

**Remember, I've already finished this story. So I can update it whenever I want without the pressure of actually having to write the chapters. Which means, I'll be more motivated to update faster if you REVIEWWW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Every day I log on and I'm just so wowed with how many reviews I get. There's more and more on each chapter and it's so GREAT! I LOVE you guys! Hope you watched the royal wedding, I thought it was absolutely ADORABLE! Just an FYI, I started with the last paragraph of the last chapter, just so that you could all be caught up, because the last chapter ended with the end of the flashback, and don't worry, everything's going to be in the present now. ENJOY! :)**

_"You know, you tickle the pear in the painting-" Hagrid stopped short, realizing that he'd given away the location of the kitchens to a couple of first years. "Nevermind that, anyway, the problem was, they didn't want to be freed." He went on to continue a story of what he said was called 'S.P.E.W.' and when Rose left she felt considerably better knowing that at least one adult didn't mind that she and Scorpius were friends. She even joked around with her two snake friends until it was time for her to go to the towers, and them the dungeons._

A lot had changed since that memory. For one thing, Ron was now okay with Scorpius and Rose being friends (for the most part) at least now he invited Scorpius to stay with them for some holidays.

And after that day, the new trio had spent six days of scouring the castle for a painting with a pear that would open if you tickled it. Scorpius finally found it, running up to Rose in the library, and gushing about how wonderful it was. It was a wonder she'd understood him, because his mouth was so full with Pumpkin Patties and Treacle Tart that had been given to him by the house elves. Once she did, she rushed to accompany him to check it out herself, and only partly because the librarian was giving him a stern look for having food, not to mention his screaming. Every week since then, they'd meet up for dinner with the house elves, because of course, the trio couldn't all eat together in the dining hall.

And also, by now Rose hated Anne Davies's guts. She was a stuck-up bitch who Rose was unlucky enough to have to live with for seven years of her life. Once, in fourth year, Rose and Scorp had jinxed her so that her head would grow larger every time she said something good about herself. And it could never be proved that it was them that had done the "misfortune", because she had plenty of enemies.

Rose and Scorpius spent a half an hour writing a response to Hagrid, in which they delightfully accepted his offer to have tea, and afterwards settled back into her bed. This time they were both sitting against her pillow. They soon fell asleep on each others shoulders.

The next morning, when Hugo was sent to wake Rose up, he saw them and exclaimed, "EWWW!" Scorpius immediately woke up, took one look at Hugo and rolled his eyes.

"Think of it this way mate, at least she's got clothes on," he said, and Hugo fled the room with a disgusted face on.

"Rose..." Scorpius cooed, trying to wake her up. "Rosie." He again rolled his eyes, this time at the fact that she wouldn't wake up for shit, and climbed on top of her, straddling her waist. "Hey Rosie," he whispered, softly into her ear. "You know you want me in your pants." Her eyes immediately fluttered open and he attempted a seductive grin, to mask the already existant humorous eyes. It dawned on Rose what he had said, and she started to slap his chest violently, with him finally falling to the floor. "Rose, what the hell?"

"Oh, you just shut the _fuck_ up, Malfoy." She said, stepping over him (he was moaning and rolling around on her floor in pain) and going down to breakfast. "And grow a pair, I would have thought a Malfoy could take a hit by a _girl_."

"Nice boxers, Rose," Hugo said, snickering, when she sat down next to him. Scorpius, who'd been following Rose downstairs, slapped him on the upside of his head.

"What's wrong with them, Rose always wears those?" Hermione said. She and Ron were still oblivious to the fact that they were a gift from Scorpius, Hugo however had clued in, and never let Rose forget it.

Later that day, when Rose was getting ready to go to the Potter's house for the day, Scorpius strolled into her room with a question. "Rose do you think I'm fat?" he asked, staring down at his bare chest.

"Go put a shirt on, Scorp. You sound like a girl," Rose said, brushing him off.

"So I am!"

"No Scorpius, you're not fat."

"But," Rose looked up at him with questioning eyes, as if to ask, 'Really, are you serious right now?' "Rose, I'm not kidding. I think I'm losing my six pack."

"Ohmygod," she muttered, and turned back to the mirror.

"Rose! Quit brushing your hair, your curls aren't going anywhere. Now, I have a serious problem here!"

"Scorp, you have _nothing _to worry about."

"I really think that being cooped up in the Manor all summer made me get fat."

"It's fine, you'll get it all back once you start playing Quidditch again."

"SO I AM FAT!"

"NO!" She exclaimed, exasperated. She was really getting tired of this.

"Roseee." Scorpius whined.

"Fine! You know what. If you think you're so fat, then carry me around for the rest of the day."

"What?"

"Yep, whatever we do, wherever we go, you have to carry me on your shoulders."

"Rose, I really don't think that's good for your _abs_." He motioned to his six-pack, which did look particularly, well, less rock hard.

"It's got to do something though," She reasoned, climbing on his back.

"Rose, get off."

"I'm hungry, take me to the kitchen."

"Common Rosie, this is just stupid."

"Kitchen!"

"Fine, fine." He didn't want to be caught in her line of fire, because if she got mad, she got really mad. Even if, she really didn't have to grounds to get mad right now. He just always seemed to do what she said.

Scorpius struggled as he left her room, and tried to make sure he didn't drop her on his way downstairs.

"What the bloody hell are you two _doing_?" Ron asked from his place on the couch in the living room.

"Hey Daddy," Rose greeted cheerfully.

"Rose, get down," he instructed, setting down his Daily Prophet and standing up to face the two of them.

"What is it, Daddy?"

He rolled his eyes. "Why is he shirtless?" Ron demanded. Scorpius had finally straightened his back, with Rose being safely on the ground.

"He was insecure."

"About _what_?"

Rose found their situation very stupid now as she explained. Ron just looked at them with a look of utter disbelief.

"Ron, give it a rest," Hermione said, she'd been listening to them explain their situation from the bottom of the stairs. "They were only playing."

"Only playing my a-"

"Ron," she gave him a stern look and he backed down, mumbling nonsense that Rose could not understand.

"Besides, it's not like I'd ever date him or anything. We're _just friends,_ Dad." Rose assured her Dad, and his eyebrows first scrunched together, and he scowled at the real mention of them dating, but then he calmed and even smiled because of her assurance that it would not happen.

When they finally reached the kitchen, Rose sat at the table, eating an enormously large amount of chocolate frogs, while Scorpius took small bites of one and stared at his abs.

"Rose?"

"Yeah, Scorp?"

"Have you really never thought about the prospect of us dating?" He asked, still not looking up.

**Oooohhhh! Cliffhanger, I LOVE IT! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**I still continue to be amazed at how many reviews I'm getting. So as a present: I'm updating a few hours before I planned to, ENJOY! :)**

"Have you really never thought about the prospect of us dating?" He asked, still not looking up.

"What?"

"Well, it's just, what you said back there, to your Dad. And well, did you know that most people in the school already think we're dating? Al told me."

"Oh. Well, I haven't really thought about it…" she said.

"Oh, okay," Scorpius said, taking that as about as much of an answer as he wanted.

"And Scorpius?"

"Mhm…"

"You never answered my question from last night."

"What question?"

"About, how you feel about, you know, your virginity."

"Rosie, I really don't feel comfortable talking about this with your parents in the next room."

"Fine then," Rose agreed. She took five more chocolate frogs from the table and brought them to her room. Scorpius followed her, nervous to answer her question. "Sooo?" She asked, lying down on her bed. Scorpius sat on her desk and asked what she was talking about.

Rose really thought he couldn't be that stupid. But he was a boy, all of them were, to a degree, mentally retarded, at least when it came to girls.

"How do you feel about being a virgin? Does it bother you?"

Scorpius looked at his feet. He didn't know why he was embarrassed to give her his answer. "Not really…I guess I'm just waiting for someone special…"

"And the millions of girls you've snogged weren't special?" But Albus took that moment to enter uninvited, and declare that they were going to be coming to his house for the afternoon. Scorpius sighed in relief, until Al told him that he'd have to put a shirt on, at which his smile melted, and he blushed, embarrassed. Rose laughed at his reaction, and followed Al downstairs to the fireplace.

The second they arrived at the Potter's house, Lily pulled Rose up to her room to explain every detail of the dinner she had with the Finnegan's, and how Patrick paid no attention to her, even though she'd finally decided on a top in which her boobs practically hung out. When Rose suggested that maybe he liked girls that were more laid back, and wore t-shirts as opposed to form-fitting clothing she huffed and asked, "Just what are you implying, Rose? That he should date someone like _you_?" After this comment they were both rather annoyed and sat in silence for five whole minutes. Lily then apologized, and Rose accepted because she couldn't stay mad at someone she saw every day.

The next morning was Al's birthday. Rose woke Scorpius up early, and they snuck out to wish him a happy birthday. They certainly had more fun than Al did, seeing as they woke him up, and he's very cranky if he doesn't get to sleep in. So naturally, the two laughed it off and returned to Rose's house, at least until Al's birthday dinner that night.

"Where the _bloody hell_ have you been?" Ron screamed from the kitchen the moment they fell into the fireplace. They looked at each other with fear written on their faces, then entered the kitchen to find Ron, Hermione and Hugo sitting at the table, even though there was no food in sight. "Beds empty, no note!"

"Ron, you sound like your Mother," Hermione said.

"I don't bloody well care who I sound like do I? These two _snuck out_, doing Merlin knows what! Rose, you could have _died_!"

"Dad, we went to the Potter's. It's Al's birthday…" Rose tried to explain.

"Oh, am I really supposed to believe that?"

"Yes, because it's true! Dad, why don't you believe me?"

"Because I don't trust you running around with this snake all the time!"

"Dad, where is this coming from, I've been friends with him for five years!"

"Ron, do I have to remind you _again_ that your own nephew is in Slytherin? Your best friend, _Harry Potter's son_?"

"Hermione, stay out of this.."

"I will not stay out of this! You're disrespecting my daughter and her friends, and it is certainly not fair to them!"

Scorpius, Hugo and I took this as our cue to sneak away. Hugo immediately high-tailed it to his room to hide, but instead, I dragged Scorpius into my parents room. "What are we _doing_, Rose? If your Dad sees me in here, he'll_kill_ me!"

"Oh he wouldn't dare, he's saving that for when he gets the news that we're engaged!" She said this in a cheery tone, but it only made Scorpius all the more petrified.

"Well then would you _please _explain to me why you're digging through your parents trash bin?"

"Oh! Here it is! Dear Mr. Ronald Weasley…."

As Rose trailed off, Scorpius tried to grab at the piece of parchment she was holding. "What's that? Rose, give it to me!"

"It's a letter from your Dad!" She explained, and gasped. "He said, well it's really not very good…." Rose was trying to avoid talking about this, but Scorpius wouldn't let her off that easily.

"Rose, it's my Dad! I have a right to see it!"

"Well, he's talking about all of this blood traitor stuff, and how just because you're friends with me doesn't mean that he doesn't want you keeping up with your pureblood status, and oh, Scorp, this isn't good…."

"ROSE! GIVE ME THE DAMN LETTER!" He finally got a hold of it and skimmed his Father's messy handwriting, Draco had obviously been writing this in a rush. The rest of the letter went on to explain how Ron had better stay away from his son, and not give him any ideas. "Whatever, let's just go and forget this ever happened," Scorpius muttered and for the rest of the day he was in a very bad mood.

**Sorry if it was a let down, but in a few chapters, there'll be a BIG turn around, if any of you can sense it yet ;) REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**If you guys like this story, you can also check out some of my other work on my profile! Most of it is Scorpius/Rose, but there's one or two Draco/Hermione and some from TV shows. Hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**

**I'd also like to send a shout out to Aatari, who's not using an account, so I can't thank her in a PM, but has reviewed just about every chapter, and she actually writes something meaningful and picks out something she likes or doesn't like about the chapter, as well as praising it. I have to admit, at first I was a little annoyed and insulted by your comments (I took them as criticism, but now I just know you were trying to help make it better), and now I really look forward to getting your reviews and seeing what you have to say. I was especially excited with your last review, because I agree in that the way people write about sharing their feelings seems fake, hell I hate sharing my feelings period because it seems sappy and fake, which is why I write like I do. I was so happy to see that someone liked the way it was written! Thanks so much for your support and keep reviewing! I love you! :D**

The next day, Mum and Dad were leaving for the Leaky Cauldron. Hugo sat with Hermione. She was fixing her hair into a neat bun, while Hugo wrote a letter to his friend, Vincent Thomas. Ron brought down the last of their suitcases, and Rose and Scorpius entered from the kitchen. "Bye Mum, Dad," Rose said, giving each of them a big hug.

"Now listen you three, no funny business. I don't want to hear of anything-"

"Ron, just let it go," Hermione told him and gave Hugo a hug.

"Especially you two," Ron muttered when Hermione's back was turned.

"It'll be fine Dad, you can trust me," Rose told him.

"Nothing too out of control…" Ron didn't finish, for Hermione had turned around and asked him to start loading their luggage into the fireplace.

"And remember, Hugo, no sneaking into my stash of Firewhisky."

"Don't give him any ideas Ron!" Hermione scolded.

"It'll be fine," Rose assured her parents.

"You can trust us, Mr. Weasley," Scorpius added, giving Rose a small smile and a wink.

"I love you, kids," Hermione told them, while Ron distinctly said into the flames that were now turning green "The Leaky Cauldron."

"So, party tonight?" Hugo said, as soon as his parents had disappeared.

"Yep," Rose and Scorpius echoed each other.

"We should get there early, help them get ready. Do you reckon Dad counted how many bottles of Firewhisky he had?"

"Knowing Dad, that's a no brainer. But someone's likely to bring some. I'm sure James has got his own stash hidden in his room," Rose assured Hugo. "Now let's go, I've promised Lily I'd help her pick out something nice to wear."

When the trio arrived at the Potters house Al was hard at work taking pictures of the way their parents had left everything situated. Sure enough, James was out on a Firewhisky run claiming that their older cousin, Fred, had promised to give James as much as he fancied, without telling their parents. Fred had always been nice like that, but no adults agreed, because he was quite a troublemaker.

"Oh, and Rose, Lily said she needed you upstairs."

"Okay, whatever," Rose agreed, sitting herself down on the couch and playing with an old Extendable Ear that was lying around. "Blimey, this is old, the dinosaurs must have used these…" She muttered.

"Uh Rose, _like now_," He mocked Lily's high pitched voice. "_Tell Rose I'm having an emergency and she's got to come up as soon as she gets here!" _Scorpius laughed along with Al, but Rose groaned and stood.

"I really don't feel like being her doll right now," She muttered.

"ALBUS SEVERUS!" Lily's shrill voice could be heard throughout the house. "YOU GIT!"

"Um, I think she heard what you said," Scorpius suggested. Rose groaned again because now she knew that Lily was in a worse mood, and climbed the stairs.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Lily exclaimed when Rose entered, closing the door behind her. "I was SOO right to install Uncle George's new Extendable Ears around the house!" She complained.

"The ones that go through walls?"

"Yeah! Those ones! I even put an invisibility charm on them!" Lily cried. "Anyway, he's been talking about me ever since I did, and that was just last night!"

"He's your brother, he's supposed to say stuff about you." But Lily dropped the subject when she turned away from her mirror and towards Rose. She rolled her eyes, and completely abandoned curling her eyelashes around her wand, an old trick that her mum had taught her.

"Oh, Rosie, that outfit will _not _do!" She sat Rose down in front of her mirror that immediately insulted Rose's curls.

"Hey, what was that about?" Rose exclaimed.

"Oh, I've charmed it, do you like? Whenever I'm in front of him he gives me a compliment!" Lily squealed with glee while searching through her closet for something suitable for Rose to wear.

"And it insults everyone else?"

"Well he's just used to my straight hair…" Lily said, sheepishly. "Sorry Rosie." But she didn't sound sorry at all.

"So umm…Patrick's going to be here tonight," Rose said, trying to change the subject.

"Mhm? Oh, right."

"And, what are you going to do about it?" Rose asked.

"Patrick? Oh no, I'm done with that loser. I'm on to bigger and better things, you know, like, _older_ men."

"Lily, Patrick was a year older than you!" Rose exclaimed, but Lily just shrugged as a response. "So, umm, who is it now?" Rose said and reached to take a sip of the pumpkin juice sitting next to Lily's wand.

"Scorpius."

Rose spit out the pumpkin juice and stared at Lily with wide eyes. "Scorpius?" she said, incredously.

"Scorpius," Lily repeated, with an air of dreaminess in her voice.

"You've _got _to be kidding me!" Rose exclaimed. Something was brewing inside of her chest, along with a slight anger at Lily, but Rose couldn't place what it was.

"Do you have a _problem_ with that, Rose?" Lily asked, as if saying to Rose that if she did that Lily would be very mad.

"N-no, it's just…Lily, he's my best friend. And why on Earth do you like _Scorpius_?" Rose asked, and Lily simply sighed and sat on her bed.

"Well, for one he's _very _handsome. And muscular, I always love a good Quidditch player, even if I'm not one for Quidditch. And then he's got those eyes, and ohmygod, those eyes…." Lily trailed off, and Rose sighed in frustration.

"Okay Lily, I get it, he's got nice eyes. I've known those eyes for six years. But just two days ago you were crying over Patrick."

"When have you ever known me to linger on boys, Rose? When Scorpius came over last night, I just knew he was 'the one'!"

So that's why Lily had suddenly been a lot happier last night, and talked animatedly to Scorpius (which Scorp later revealed to Rose was a bit creepy.) "What do you mean by 'the one' Lily? You haven't had a boyfriend for more than a fortnight!"

"Fine, 'the one' that I'll date until October. But still, he's just…" Lily sighed again. Rose rolled her eyes, and the two girls got ready in silence for a while. Lily soon began to fuss over what Rose was wearing, saying it looked horrible, so Rose finally stomped out in a rage to see what Scorpius thought. He was in Al's room, running a hand through his hair while he looked in the mirror, his other hand clutched around a Firewhisky.

"Scorpius?" Rose asked, he turned towards her and had to do a double take once he saw what she was wearing. "Close your mouth, you look like an idiot." Scorpius did as she told him to, but still couldn't stop staring, wide-eyed. "I'll take that as you like it?" She said, but it was more of a question. He didn't answer, so she took the Firewhisky from his hand and took a sip; that brought him to his senses.

"Rose, go change, you look like a hooker." She gaped at him, anger flashing quickly through her eyes. "And don't drink any Firewhisky, you're a handful when you're drunk," he said.

"No I'm not! She protested, but knew it was true. Last year he'd snuck in some Firewhisky from this pub he'd found called the Hog's Head. She was shit-faced wasted after two bottles. He gave her a look and she groaned. "You sound just like my Dad!" Rose complained, throwing the alcohol back into his arms and returning to Lily, with no intention of changing.

"What'd he say?" Lily asked.

"That I look great, and he'd fuck anyone who was dressed like me," Rose lied spitefully. Lily quickly returned to her mirror and started putting on even more make-up, if it was even remotely possible because she already had so much crap on her face.

"Hey Rose!" Al called from downstairs. "People are here!"

**It's party time! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll love you for it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for all the support, AGAIN! I know this is a pretty short chapter, but it's important! It's the party!**

"Hey Rose!" Al called from downstairs. "People are here!"

Rose ran downstairs to join him and Scorpius, because she knew that Lily would want to be "fashionably late."

The party had already started and was in full swing when she got downstairs. Fred was standing on the coffee table, leading everyone in some new dance that Rose hadn't seen before, there was music blasting so loud she knew her ears would be ringing for at least a week, James and Pavarti were making out on the loveseat, and there was a crash that sounded like glass in the kitchen, which caused Albus to groan and anxiously follow the noise.

Rose sat with Scorpius on the couch, and waited until he had downed a whole bottle of Firewhisky and was pleasantly buzzed before taking one of her own. This time, he didn't say anything. Not long after that did Rose found herself giggling and hiccupping at _everything_ he said, which only made her giggle more. "Let's-" Rose inturupted herself with a hiccup. "Dance," she finished and Scorpius stood, leading her into the crowd of their peers, swaying in time to the music of the Weird Sisters, the oldie music that Albus loved.

After a few minutes, he turned around to talk to his friend from Slytherin for a second. In that time a boy from Gryffindor turned Rose around to dance with her. Except he wasn't dancing with her the way Scorpius was: he was trying to grind with her, and Rose didn't like it. "Get off!" She said, squirming away. "Scorp, stop him!" And then she hiccupped again. Scorpius tapped the guy on the shoulder and punched him in the nose when he turned around.

"Rosie is a good girl, don't hurt her!" He drunkenly slurred.

"I'll do whatever I bloody well like," the boy said back, with more control over his words. He kneed Scorpius in the gut, who retaliated and soon a fight had broken out. Rose desperately screeched for them to stop it, and tried to pull them off each other as the other dancers cleared and started changing "Fight!"

Fred and James (who had finally detached himself from Pavarti) successfully pulled the two boys apart. "Don't make us call your parents," Fred teased, who had a strong hold on Scorpius' shirt.

Scorpius shook Fred off and took Rose's hand. "Let's go, Rose!"

Rose and Scorpius went upstairs to Albus' room and laid on the bed. "I'm bored," she complained, and he brushed some stray hair from her face.

"Well what should we do?"

"I think I've got an idea," She smiled at him, seductively and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Rose?..." He looked at her, confused as hell, and she kissed him firmly on the lips, passionately and with a force even Scorpius and all his muscles couldn't penetrate. And so he kissed back.

Rose finally passed out, drenched in sweat and naked to the bone, so Scorpius smiled and put her to bed in Lily's room. "You're sexy when you sleep," he said and climbed into bed with her.

**Once again, I apologize for the length, but REVIEW ANYWAY! :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the briefness of the last chapter, but this one's a bit longer, so I hope you enjoy! :)**

The next morning Rose awoke and for a brief moment wondered where she was. There was something hard and cold against her back, and a constriction around her ribs. She sat up and realized that she was in Lily's room (it was obvious by the lack of Quidditch posters, yet abundance of beauty supplies and pictures of Lily.) Rose also realized that she was in bed with Scorpius. Distantly remembering the party the previous night, she wondered what had happened. "Scorp? Scorpius?" She poked him in the side to wake him up.

"Hmm? Oh, morning Rosie," he muttered, squinting up at her through tired eyes. He gave a big yawn and sat up. He gave no indication that their sleeping arrangements were strange. Sure the two of them had slept in the same bed before, but Rose, she could sense there were something different this time.

"Oh, you're up, are you?" she heard this coming from Lily's bed across the room.

"Lily, what _happened_ last night?" Rose asked, but Lily didn't respond. "Lil?" Rose repeated, getting nervous.

"Would you two mind getting out?" Lily said, it started out sounding polite, but it turned into an order.

"Lil, what's wrong?" Rose asked, getting out of bed. Immediately she could feel that that was a bad idea. The second she stood up she had a huge headache, and every inch of her body ached. She swayed slightly and Scprpius made to catch her before she fell to the floor.

"Rose!" He exclaimed. Lily groaned and rolled over.

Rose gasped, and tried to make her way over to Lily's bed. "Lily? Lil, are you mad at me?" Rose choked out. She felt dizzy, and was dying for a glass of water. "Is it because of Scorpius?" She tried to whisper, but Scorpius heard anyway.

"Why would she care if I was spooning you?"

Lily let out another groan, but this time she responded. "No! It's because you're fucking-nevermind…" She started this in an angry tone, then her voice softened and Lily didn't say anything else.

"I'm fucking what, Lily? What were you going to say?"

"No one, leave me alone!" Lily exclaimed and hid under her pillow.

"Lil-" But Rose didn't finish because she was suddenly clutching her forehead, forcefully, trying to stop the pain. It felt as if her skull was going to explode. Scorpius could sense she was in pain and helped her up. "Scorp, it hurts."

"What hurts, Rosie?" He encouraged her. They were out of Lily's room by now, and making their way down the hall.

"It hurts to walk, I can't walk. Stop! I want to stop!" Scorpius picked her up and carried her wedding style down the stairs and towards the kitchen.

"How does some coffee sound, Rose? I'll make you some coffee, and that will make it feel better, I promise."

"Welllll, if it isn't last nights little fuckers!" Al exclaimed when the two of them entered the kitchen.

"Albus, shh!" Scorpius said, as he set Rose down in a chair. "She's _really _hung over. And she could barely walk."

Al snorted. "I _wonder _why!" But it wasn't a question, more of a sarcastic statement. He'd been nothing but sarcastic since they'd come in. Scorpius tried to start some coffee for Rose, but Al grabbed the coffee pot. "You're a _dick_, Scorpius," He said, point blank.

"What did I ever do to you?"

"Hmmm…let's see-"

"Albus, stop being a dickhead," James said, entering the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of Pumpkin Juice. "Is there any coffee? I've got this monster headache."

"Do you even remember what happened last night?" Albus continued, ignoring James.

"Last I remember is socking some guy in the face, and I don't even know why." At this, James looked up and both he and his younger brother stared at Scorpius in awe. There was silence for a few minutes, no one did so much as move, then Rose groaned again, and Scorpius quickly started her coffee.

"Well the house is a mess, we'll need to clean it up," James said, before he poured himself a bowl of cereal. "If Mum and Dad see that, they'll flip."

"James, are you really not mad?" Albus asked him, and James shrugged in answer. This comment made Scorpius look up, he'd been pouring a cup of coffee for Rose.

"Why should I care, it's Rosie's choice, even if it was a pretty fucking stupid one."

"Merlin's pants, James!"

"Al, they're _your_ best friends."

"But it was _my _room! And I still think Scorpius is a _dickhead!_"

"Would somebody _please_ tell me what's going on?" Scorpius exclaimed, sitting down next to Rose and brushing a curl behind her ear. She eagerly began sipping her coffee and smiled at him.

"You guys _fucked, _man," James said, and Rose did a spit take.

"WHAT?" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Yeah! In _my _bed!" Al added, his ears going slightly red.

"No we didn't! I did _not _fuck Rose!" Scorpius said, but James and Al looked at him, their faces completely serious, and James nodded.

"M-my Dad's got a pensieve upstairs…" Al suggested, and Scorpius and Rose jumped up and rushed out. Well, Rose tried to, she ended up stumbling, and Scorpius had to help her again. They passed Hugo on the stairs, who gave Scorp a dirty look. It seemed everyone knew.

Albus led his best friends into his parents room, and then their closet, where behind all his mother's clothes were a number of magical devices that Harry used as an auror. In the middle, was an old gray pensieve, not as elaborate as the one in the headmaster's office of Hogwarts, put a pensieve nonetheless. Al waited in his parents room while Scorpius and Rose watched exactly what had happened last night at the party. When they emerged, Rose had a look of horror on her face mixed with pain. She was even silently crying, and Scorpius was still helping her walk. "I need to lay down," Rose said, almost silently.

They set her down on a couch and she lay sleeping while the four boys, Scorpius, Hugo, Albus and James, began to clean. Occasionally, Scorpius would fluff her pillows, or get her a bite to eat, taking very good care of her. At 2:14 in the afternoon, she whispered very softly to him, "Scorpius," and he stopped fluffing her pillows. "Why don't you have a hangover? You were just as drunk as me in the pensieve."

He laughed loudly, and she quick covered her ears. He muttered sorry then explained, "Malfoy's don't get hangovers." She smiled, and he added, "Do you want some eggs?" At this Rose scowled and he knew that she'd be feeling better soon.

And she was, when the two of them and Hugo decided to go home - mostly because there was a chance the parents would be arriving home in the next hour - Rose was feeling much better.

By the time Scorpius entered her room to say good-night (by now it was eleven o'clock) Rose was cured. "Hey Scorpius, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rosie?" He said, sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"I'm really sorry about last night."

"It wasn't your fault," Scorpius laughed.

"Yeah it was. I'm sorry, it was a mistake."

"Don't beat yourself up about it. And hey, at least he had the pensieve, now you at least remember your first time, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Rose agreed, and Scorpius stood and kissed her forehead.

Even though what he'd said a few days before had been true, about waiting for someone special, the whole day he had not regretted what they did at the party one bit. Watching it in the pensieve, he knew he'd had fun, and that Rose was the perfect person to have his first time with, she was his best friend, and he loved her. And what he'd been considering all day hit him, he really did love Rose, not even their petty friendship love. And the party was not a mistake, even if she thought it was. So he wouldn't rest until she belonged to him.

Rose barely said two words to Scorpius the rest of the break. When her parents came home, they got really suspicious. She'd spend most of her time in her room, or hanging out with James, since Scorpius and Albus were joined at the hip.

When it was time to get on the train to Hogwarts, Rose didn't even try to find a compartment with her family, she bee-lined it straight to where some of her girlfriends were sitting, and ignored everyone else.

**Thanks so much for reading! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, just saying: I noticed a lot of people mentioned that they didn't remember their first time, and while that is true, I'd like to remind you that they did see it in the pensieve. So I used that as a scapegoat, it sort of reminded them what happened and brought back the memories to the surface of their brain.**

**Only one more chapter after this :( I'm really glad that you all liked this story, and I'm really hoping that I can reach 100 reviews, so REVIEWWWW! :D**

Three and a half months later, Scorpius dragged himself to the Great Hall for dinner, feeling that his feet were made of lead. He'd just gotten an essay back from his potions professor with a big, fat T on the top. Not to mention he'd noticed Rose showing off an O to her friends.

Not that Scorpius _was _her friend. She'd barely said two words to him all term. Al was still his friend, and Rose seemed to be avoiding him too, but a few times Scorpius had caught them studying in the library.

Scorpius could remember the good old days when they'd been the school's famous trio. They'd get butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks, attend each others Quidditch practices, and most recently, sit in the sun under a large birch tree, the Black Lake a good 100-feet away, studying for O.W.L's. Albus tried to scrape by in most of his exams, but Rose and Scorpius were constantly fighting for the best grades, and to be the best in their year. There was rarely a subject that Rose didn't beat Scropius in, if only by the smallest amount of points, except for Potions, which, until recently had been his best subject.

So now, on top of the shitty grade he'd just gotten, he had to watch her laughing with Sean Thomas, who (according to Albus) was her new boyfriend. Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Scorpius. Well it would have, but not as much as it did now. It didn't take long for him to realize he was jealous, because whenever they were together he could feel some sort of monster raging in his chest.

Since Al's birthday party, Scorpius hadn't been able to think of much except Rose. It was like he was in love with her, which he'd at first tried to deny, but was starting to see that it could very possibly be true.

So now, here he was, sitting at the Slytherin table, Albus encouraging him to eat, even though his stomach couldn't seem to keep food down. He hadn't eaten since breakfast (he'd skipped lunch to catch up on homework) but he still had no appetite. This was due to the fact that Rose was letting Sean feed her, which was absolutely preposterous because Scorpius knew that she hated feeling like someone was taking care of her. But she let it happen never the less, and it made Scorpius want to vomit.

"I bombed that Potions essay," Alyssa Zabini said when she sat down across from Albus and Scorpius. "How about you guys?"

"I got a D, and all because Rose couldn't find any time to help me study with all of that time she's spending with that bloody git Thomas. He'd better watch out, or I'm going to rip his eyes out one night."

"I'm with you on that," Scorpius agreed, staring broodily into his potatoes. "I think I'm going to head off and get started on some homework, don't wait up," he said, and stood up to clear out of the Great Hall. But he didn't head to the library, and didn't even sit down at the abandoned desks in the common room. Instead he walked straight through and towards his dormitory. Once inside, he threw his schoolbag onto his bed and reached underneath to retrive an old pillowcase, full of bottles of Firewhisky. He'd stolen these from Hagrid's personal supply one night after nicking Albus' invisibility cloak.

Lately, Scorpius had often turned to Firewhisky with his problems. It didn't strike him as a problem, drowning his Rose related sorrows in a bottle of the burning liquid. Instead, it calmed him, even made him forget about her for a little while.

He'd drank three bottles before Al came back, probably so that he could grab some homework to do with Rose. "Scorpius, what the hell are you doing?" He exclaimed when he saw him. Albus raced forward and grabbed the Firewhisky out of Scorpius' hand. "You smell _horrible_!" He scrunched up his face as he said this.

"So? It's not like it _matters_," Scorpius replied, feebly reaching out for his Firewhisky, but Albus held it out of his reach.

"You got a T?" Albus said, picking up the essay that had been sticking out of Scorpius' bag on the end of his bed. Scorpius just nodded in response. "Is that what this is about?" He motioned to the drinks.

"No," Scorpius admitted, his head rolling on his pillow.

"Is it Rose?"

"Well what else do you think it bloody is? She hasn't spoken to me in months!"

Just then Albus coughed. He'd tried a sip of the Firewhisky and had another disgusted look on his face. "That stuff is disgusting!" He exclaimed. "It burns your throat!"

"Would you just give it back?"

"No. I'm taking the rest of this, and you're going to sleep it off."

"But I'm not in the mood to sleep, I want to fuck somebody."

"Scorpius!"

"Come off it, Al. It's the last night of term, everyone's leaving for Christmas break tomorrow."

Al left quickly, shocked at Scorpius' drunk behavior. He raced to find Rose, who was luckily, descending the stairs from the towers, and she was alone.

"Rose!" He exclaimed.

"What is it Albus? And can you make it quick, I have things to do."

He only needed to say two words. "It's Scorpius," he wheezed, while panting from running all the way there.

Rose nodded once and followed him back to the Slytherin common room at a brisk pace.

**Only one more chapter after this :( I'm really glad that you all liked this story, and I'm really hoping that I can reach 100 reviews, so REVIEWWWW! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**So this is the last chapter of my like most successful story ever, review wise, so I'd really love it if I could get to 100 reviews on this chapter. I REALLY hope you like it and that you're happy with the way it ended. **

This wasn't the first time Rose had been in the Slytherin common room. It was cold and dark, with a creepy green glow illuminating the Slytherin crest on the fireplace. Tonight was one of the only nights that there wouldn't be unfriendly glares from the couch however, for which, Rose was grateful.

The winding stairs leading to the dormitories reminded Rose of a snake as she followed Albus. He was still hurrying, which was starting to worry Rose. What could possibly be so important?

They finally reached the door labeled "Sixth Year Boys." Albus pushed the door open slowly, and although the room was a mess, all Rose saw was Scorpius passed out on his bed. She rushed to his side and tried to shake him awake. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Albus warned. "He was pretty drunk last time I saw him, better to just let him sleep it off." Rose stopped, and instead sat on his bed.

"He looks horrible," she said. His face was shallow and the color was lost, and he looked a lot skinnier than she had ever seen her. She wouldn't be surprised if he'd lost some of the defined muscles that he had worked so long and hard on.

Scorpius' eyes fluttered and opened. "Rose?" he mumbled, squinting at her. She pushed his bangs out of his eyes then cupped his cheek in her hand, smiled and nodded. He sat up slightly, so he was leaning on his elbows, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Where the _fuck_ have you been?" He demanded.

She jumped up in shock and gave him a horrified look. "Scorpius-" she started, her voice cracking.

"Save it!" He interrupted. "I did _nothing _to you , and I got the silent treatment for three and a half months!"

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit it was kind of awkward."

"_Kind of awkward_? Hell yeah it was _kind of _awkward when people would give me weird stares, wondering why you weren't talking to me, or asking why you were dating Sean Thomas when they always thought it was you and I, or-"

"Okay, I get the point Scorp."

"Not to mention, _Sean Thomas?_ What the fuck is up with that?"

"He's nice."

"He's an arsehole!"

"SCORPIUS!"

"Well it's not like you didn't already have it coming for you. You're only here because Albus told you I was so out-of-control slobbering drunk, isn't it?" They both turned to Albus sharply, who was trying to blend into the wall.

"No, no, you two keep going, don't mind me," his words stumbled over one another.

"I'm down here because I'm worried about you, Scorpius," Rose finally answered.

"Yeah fucking right. You don't give a shit about me and what I do!"

"That's a lie!"

"No Rose, it's the truth. If it wasn't, you would have made an attempt to talk to me. Was I running the other way when you saw me in the corridor? No, that was _you_!"

"I didn't mean for it to seem like I hated you, I just thought it'd be easier if we spent a little time away from each other and let what happened over the summer settle down."

"I'm fine with it Rose! I don't need anything to fucking _settle_! That was all a stupid concoction from your screwed up mind!"

"WE HAD SEX!"

"AND I'M GLAD!" There was a stunned silence for a few seconds. Rose stared blankly at Scorpius, who stared right back, and Albus' jaw dropped to the floor. "GODDAMMIT ROSE! I LOVE YOU!" He reached for the lamp on his bedside table, and smashed it to the floor.

"You're drunk, Scorpius, you need to calm down," she stuttered, while backing up into the wall.

"I'm not! Just listen to me, Rose! I _miss _you!"

"I miss you too, but-"

"No buts, just say-"

"Say what? Say I'll be with you? Say it didn't happen? Well it did, and now I've got Sean, I can't just leave him-"

Scorpius filled the strides between them and took her face in his hands. "Why the hell not?" He chuckled then englufled her lips in a world-stopping kiss. Rose struggled for a second, then relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck. His moved down to her waist, and they kissed for a few minutes, until Albus cleared his throat. Both of them ferociously blushed as they pulled apart. They all stared at one another for a minute, until Albus broke into a huge smile.

"I've been waiting for you two to do that for _years_," he said. Both Rose and Scorpius sighed in relief and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

The next morning, Rose sat at Scorpius' bedside again. She'd come down to see him, and discovered that he had a terrible hangover. When she learned this she'd given him an all-knowing look and said "What happened to 'Malfoy's don't get hangovers'?" He'd shrugged, and she'd taken care of him since.

Until lunchtime, when Albus came in and told her that it was time for everyone to leave for Christmas.

"Showtime," she said, and winked at Scorpius. "I'll be back in an hour." And with a kiss to his forehead, she was gone.

From the top of the staircase leading to the Slytherin common room, Rose could see Sean impatiently waiting by the doors. "Rose! Where the hell have you been?" He exclaimed when he saw her. "The train's leaving in fifteen minutes, and you still have to walk me to the station," he complained.

"Right, sorry about that baby," she responded. When he leaned down for a kiss she turned her head, insuring that he could only give her a peck on the cheek.

They started off towards the station in silence, and when they were five minutes away, Sean grabbed for her hand. "There's still always the option of you coming with me."

"Oh, I think it's a little too late for that," Rose said.

"No really, I could ask them to hold the train for an hour, and you could rush back and pack. Then you could come to Christmas with my family."

"No, I meant I can't come because…I don't know if we're going to work out, Sean."

"What? Why not?"

"It's just, I feel like there's something getting in the way. You're _great _though." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a wink. "Happy Christmas though," Rose said before turning around and waltzing back to the castle, leaving Sean standing alone and stunned in the snow.

She then returned to Scorpius' dormitory and nursed him back to health. Once he was sleeping it off that night, she and Albus rounded up all of his hidden Firewhisky bottles (empty and full) and took them to the house elves to get rid of.

The next day the trio took a very-much-needed trip into Hogsmeade to enjoy their vacation and buy some last minute Christmas presents. Rose was so happy to have her friendship with Scorpius back in-tact (and she could tell Scorpius was too) that she even made sure they got a few good moments in for themselves.

**I have to admit, I know it was a little rushed, but I CANNOT write endings for my life, I lose interest in stories and then rush the ending just to get it done and into my "finished" folder. But I hope you all enjoyed it and REVIEW anyway. **

**I'd just like to say how happy I am that this story did so well and that I LOVE all of you, all my readers, it's been so great posting this for the past about 2 weeks. You've inspired me to finish another (and longer) fic I've been working on. Just no promises as to how soon, but I'm hoping within the next month. I LOVE YOU ALL! PLEASEEE REVIEW! :D Thanks so much! **


End file.
